Caperucita Crona
by Izumi-tan
Summary: Maka comienza a contar su historia y la de sus compañeros nuevas aventuras se acercan, ven y descubrelo!
1. Chapter 1

Discrammer: Hola Holines~ bueno antes que nada solo tengo que decir que Soul Eater no me pertenece (si fuera así Death the Kid hubiera salvado a Crona de las garras de Medusa ¬¬) su creador es Ohkubo Atsushi y yo solo una pobre fan que espera y disfruten de su historia, well ENJOY THE FUN!

Caperucita Crona

Capítulo I: ¡No se lidiar con los viajes!

En un lugar llamado Death City se encontraba una pequeña chica llamada Crona, a la cual constantemente se le veía tímida y nerviosa, las personas de la ciudad se dirigían a ella como caperucita, caperucita Crona pues siempre utilizaba una gran caperuza roja sobre sus ropas, las cuales consistían en un vestido negro de manga larga que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y terminaba con holanes blancos en la parte inferior y en las mangas, debajo del conjunto lucia unas medias negras y amarraba su caperuza con un enorme moño blanco y un broche con la forma de la máscara que suele utilizar Shinigami-sama que era el rey de Death City y alrededores.

Hoy, su madre Marie le había encomendado que llevara un cesto especial a su abuela Medusa, la cual por la edad se encontraba ya débil, arrugada y vieja, a Crona la idea no le hacía mucha gracia pues no se llevaba muy bien con su abuela ya que esta cada vez que tenía la oportunidad la asustaba con terribles historias sobre hombres lobos que se comen a las niñas pequeñas y cosas por el estilo, de hecho tal vez por eso Crona ha crecido con tantos miedos, pero total, ya que Crona quería mucho a su madre Marie y a su padre Stein decidió aceptar el encargo.

Es importante mencionar que la abuela de Crona, Medusa, no vivía en la ciudad, sino muy muy lejos de esta, por lo que a la chica no le quedaba otra opción que la de recorrer un largo camino para llegar, primero había que pasar el gran desierto a las afueras de Death the City, después del bosque y una vez esto atravesar un viejo puente de madera para llegar hasta el hogar de la anciana.

Al principio todo iba bien pues Crona no había recorrido mucho camino, pero cuando comenzó a caer la noche y la chica miro a sus espaldas ya no se veía para nada la ciudad y el frio se hacía más presente, por lo que por esa ocasión solo le quedaba la opción de encontrar refugio de la helada oscuridad, pero no es tan fácil como se escucha, pues Crona tenía dos problemas:

1.- ¿Dónde encontrar un lugar para descansar en medio del desierto?

2.-Caperucita Crona temblaba de miedo pues le temía al espíritu del desierto que según le había dicho su abuela habitaba allí.

El primero fue el que se soluciono fácil pues no muy lejos la joven vio una especie de cueva en la cual no sería nada difícil de entrar y pasar la noche, en cuanto al segundo, una vez que se instalo Crona en el refugio el viento que se escuchaba fuera la puso nerviosa y en toda la noche se la paso temblando en un oscuro rincón y ya cuando salió el sol emprendió de nuevo su camino, el único problema era que iba muy cansada por no haber dormido y además sumamente hambrienta pues desde que salió de casa no había probado bocado, ¿Qué estarían pensando mamá y papá al enviarme de este modo?, ¿Por qué solo me dieron para el viaje un viejo cesto?, ¿Por qué me habían prohibido abrirlo?, ¿Por qué los ornitorrincos son los únicos mamíferos que ponen huevos?, esas eran las preguntas que se hacía a lo largo del camino, por lo cual no presto atención cuando una extraña sombra comenzó a seguirla.

Ya cuando se podía divisar el final del desierto Crona noto algo extraño en el cielo, y es que una gran negrura la comenzó a cubrir, cuando volteo hacia arriba le dejo sin aliento lo que vio, un enorme ser se alzaba sobre las grandes colinas de arena, su cuerpo era completamente negro a excepción de su cara en la cual resaltaba una especie de "x" blanca por debajo de sus ojos que eran blancos también y sus manos que estaban cerradas en puños y eran del mismo color de sus ojos, a pesar de su descomunal tamaño solo se podría apreciar su cuerpo de la cintura hacia arriba.

-¡Maldita chiquilla inoportuna te comeré entera!

Grito con una terrible voz chillona la criatura y a continuación de lo que parecía ser su cabeza sin boca se abrieron unas enormes fauces de las que salieron unas especies de lenguas viscosas y atraparon a Crona alzarla en el aire.

-¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Suéltame no n-o se lidiar con los ataques!

Grito Crona, pero la enorme cosa no la dejaba ir y solo la llenaba mas y mas de saliva, ya cuando la chica había perdido las esperanzas de poder librarse de esa situación se escucharon un par de disparos y a continuación ella cayó a la tierra pero nunca sintió el impacto pues cuando abrió los ojos para ver qué pasaba un chico alto de cabello negro que cargaba en su mano izquierda una pistola la llevaba en brazos para después depositarla en el suelo y posarse entre ella y el enorme ser que ahora gritaba como loco por el dolor que le había provocado la detonación.

-¡Tú de nuevo bastardo idiota!-Bramo la cosa mientras señalaba al chico-Ya verás cómo me vengare ¡maldición!

Y luego desapareció, ahora Crona se encontraba con ese muchacho el cual le había salvado la vida pero aun así le asustaba su mirada fría y fiera, el chico se dio la vuelta y miro a Crona, entonces ella pudo verlo con más detenimiento, su cabello era negro, si, pero en el lado izquierdo tenía tres líneas horizontales de color blanco, además su tez era pálida, usaba una camisa blanca que llevaba arremangada hasta los codos y unos pantalones ceñidos de color negro, también se dio cuenta de que no solo era una pistola la que cargaba sino dos, la otra se encontraba en una funda sujeta al cinturón de su pantalón.

-Mi nombre es Death the Kid ¿Quién eres tú?

Kyaaaaaaaaa Bueno este es mi primer fic de Soul Eater xD así ¿Qué les pareció w? Bueno espero que les haya gustado y bueno tal vez no sea muy bueno p-pero tratare de mejorar -! Si tienen algo que decir o quieren lanzarme un tomatazo o algo por el estilo (que espero y no sea así ) un pequeño review no estaría mal ;D! GRACIAS POR LEER see you ~

Próximo capítulo: ¡No se lidiar con extraños!


	2. Chapter 2

Discrammer: Hola Holines~ (again) bueno antes que nada solo tengo que decir que Soul Eater no me pertenece (si fuera así ya hubiera definido el sexo de Crona D;) su creador es Ohkubo Atsushi y yo solo una pobre fan que pretende crear una buena historia, well LET'S GO!

* * *

Caperucita Crona

Capítulo II: ¡No se lidiar con los extraños!

-¿Y bien?

El chico levanto una ceja mientras observaba a la persona que tenía enfrente, Crona por su parte solo temblaba en su lugar pues eso de presentarse y conocer gente no iba con ella, simplemente no sabía lidiar con eso, su cara se contrajo en una expresión de terror y sus manos estaban firmemente cerradas a la altura de su pecho sus ojos estaban llorosos y si no hablaba era por el pánico que sentía.

-¿Acaso te comió la lengua el ratón?

Kid se comenzaba a exasperar y un tic nervioso apareció en su ojo izquierdo ¡pero qué demonios le pasaba a esa chica! Pensó, y por un minuto se planteo la idea de alejarse de allí y dejarla temblando en la caliente arena del desierto, pero algo en su interior no le permitía abandonar tan cruelmente a la joven la cual le parecía igual que un corderito asustado así que solo soltó un suspiro de resignación saco algo de su bolsillo y se aproximo a Crona.

-Toma-le dijo-¿Debes tener hambre, no?

Crona acerco su mano temblorosa hasta Kid y tomo una especie de tableta, cuando la vio de cerca se dio cuenta de que era una barra de chocolate, la cual por lo hambrienta que estaba devoro con todo y envoltura (no, no es una metáfora, de verdad se comió hasta la envoltura).

-Cro-cro-cro-na-Susurro de manera apenas audible y con la cara completamente roja una vez que termino de comer el dulce.

-¿Eh?-Exclamo el chico de cabello negro

-Mi-mi nom-bre es es Cro-na- Repitió ella aun sumamente apenada.

-Crona, muy bien y dime ¿Qué haces en un lugar tan peligroso como este?

Y fue así que la pequeña caperucita le conto a Kid la especie de misión que debía de llevar a cabo, el cual la escucho atentamente, ya cuando hubo finalizado con su narración el chico tenía muchas preguntas que Crona no supo responder "No se lidiar con las preguntas" le dijo.

Death the kid se puso de pie, observo de nuevo a la joven (quien seguía temblando en el suelo) y extendió su mano hacia ella.

-Te acompañare-le hablo-De todos modos no es mucho camino.

Crona algo avergonzada tomo su mano se levanto y emprendieron de nuevo el viaje.

Aun así no era exactamente un viaje muy placentero, pues aunque lo que restaba de camino para llegar al fin del desierto y comenzar el bosque era corto el silencio incomodo que reinaba entre ambos chicos era realmente molesto, algunas veces habían intentado decir algo pero se callaban, Crona era demasiado tímida y no confiaba en decir algo interesante en frente de un joven tan genial y valiente como el que la acompañaba o al menos eso pensaba ella, en cuanto a Kid temía que cualquier cosa que dijese intimidaría a la joven, y de ese modo siguieron hasta que el ruido de sus estómagos hambrientos les hizo reaccionar.

-Bien parece que ambos tenemos mucha hambre para seguir- Apunto Kid a lo que Crona solo asistió levemente-Busquemos algo de comer ¿te parece?

-¡¿En medio del desierto?

-Pero Crona, ya no estamos en el desierto, hace rato que entramos en el bosque.

Crona miro a sus costados y se aseguro de que era verdad, luego se sonrojo hasta las puntas del cabello y asintió levemente.

-Bien tal vez podamos cazar un lobo o pelear contra un oso gigante y comérnoslo o…-Kid miro a Crona y se dio cuenta de que tenía una expresión de terror en el rostro y poco faltaba para que cayera desmayada-¿qué tal si solo conseguimos un poco de fruta y unos cuantos peces?-Dijo nervioso tratando de tranquilizar a la chica.

Siguieron adentrándose en el boscaje, se podía observar como el sol atravesaba las copas de los árboles y el olor a frescura y libertad inundaba el lugar, y hasta una mariposa que revoloteaba por allí fue a posarse sobre la nariz de Crona la cual le miro sorprendida luego sonrió, después de no haber caminado mucho encontraron un riachuelo y en lo que Kid intentaba pescar algo, Crona fue en busca de frutos que pudieran comer, una vez que ambos terminaron con sus tareas encendieron una pequeña fogata para asar los pescados y comenzaron a comer.

-Ne Crona-Hablo Kid-¿Me podrías decir por qué estas sentada tan lejos?

La aludida solo volteo confundida mientras seguía sentada bajo un árbol a una separación muy distante de con Kid.

-Lo lo sien-to, yo no sé lidiar con estar cerca de fogatas-Dijo.

Kid soltó un suspiro y agacho la cabeza para después levantarse, caminar hacia donde se encontraba Crona y sentarse a su lado.

-Death the Kid-san…

-Solo Kid, "Death the Kid-san" es muy largo.

-Lo lo sien-to Death… Kid-san, esto… ¿pu-puedo ha-hacerte u-na pre-pregunta?

-Adelante.

-¿Por-porque me ayu-ayudas y-y e-eres tan ama-amable con-conmigo?

Pregunto la chica a la vez que dejaba su comida de lado y se encogía en su lugar sonrojada y esperando la respuesta.

En cuanto a Kid, el también se había hecho la misma pregunta durante todo el día, levanto su mirada al cielo y observo como ya iba oscureciendo, las estrellas comenzaban a brillar dando un hermoso espectáculo, "que simetría" pensó Kid y allí fue donde su cerebro hizo _clic_.

-¡Simetría!-Grito asustando a Crona-¡Te salve porque eres simétrica!-Aclamo con unos ojos iluminados y una cara de triunfo-Bueno tu cabello no lo es (pues el corte de Crona consistía en unos mechones más largos que otros totalmente desiguales) pero fuera de eso tu ropa y cara lo son.

Después de ese comentario tan extraño los muchachos hablaron hasta que el sueño venció a Crona y su cabeza cayó en el hombro de Kid para de este modo quedase completamente dormida.

"Debe estar exhausta" Pensó el chico a la vez que acomodaba un cabello rebelde que cayó en la frente de la pequeña caperucita.

-Psss, Kid,Kid.

-¿Qué pasa Liz?

La voz provenía de una de las armas que portaba el muchacho, en esta se podía ver el reflejo de una joven con cabello largo color rubio oscuro y ojos azules, cuyo nombre al parecer era Liz.

-Ne Kid ¿realmente crees que sea seguro andar por estos bosques con una completa desconocida?-Pregunto el arma-Déjame recordarte que nosotros también tenemos algo importante que hacer.

-Eso lo sé bien Liz, pero ¿acaso eres capaz de dejarla abandonada así como así? Solo mírala se ve tan indefensa-El chico volteo hacia Crona para verla con una expresión de ternura y le dedico una linda sonrisa.

-¡A Kid-kun le gusta! ¡A Kid-kun le gusta! Jijijii~

-¡Cl-claro que no Patty!

Respondió sonrojado mientras le reclamaba a su segunda arma la cual ahora reflejaba a una chica de cabello rubio claro y corto, también de ojos azules.

Los tres se enfrascaron en una pelea así que no se dieron que a lo lejos unas sombras les asechaban , cuando al fin se percataran de ello fue muy tarde pues algo salto sobre ellos atacando a Kid, por el impacto Crona despertó y observo a quien les había emboscado, era un chico no muy alto con un cabello azul marino, vestía una camiseta sin mangas de color negro y unos pantalones blanco con negro que le cubrían hasta los tobillos además de que en su hombro derecho tenia tatuado el dibujo de una estrella, sin embargo lo que más destacaba en ese joven era que en su cabeza tenía unas especie de orejas con las puntiagudas y una larga cola de mapache se encontraba pegada a él en su posterior y ambos atributos de color azul como su cabello.

-¡¿QUIEN SE ATREVE A INFILTRARSE EN LOS DOMINIOS DEL GRANDISIMO BLACK START-Araiguma?-Grito histéricamente a la vez que se señalaba a él mismo con su pulgar.

-Black Start, te dije que no saltaras sobre ellos-Detrás del chico apareció una joven de cabello negro que también tenía orejas y cola pero las suyas se asemejaban más a las de una ardilla, vestía un traje color crema que en la parte superior consistía en una blusa sin mangas pero con gran escote, y en lo inferior una especie de falda con grandes aberturas a los costados, con lo que dejaba ver sus piernas una cubierta con una media negra hasta el muslo-Espero y le disculpen, mi nombre es Tsubaki-Risu y el es Black Start- Araiguma -Dijo la chica amablemente.

-¡PERO TSUBAKI ESTAN INVADIENDO LAS TIERRAS DEL GRANDISIMO YO HAHAHAHAHAHA!-Bufo (con un sonido increíblemente alto) el chico.

-Eres demasiado ruidoso eso no es para nada _cool._

-Además los estas asustando, ne ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Los siguientes en aparecer fueron un chico y una chica respectivamente, el primero vestía una chamarra amarilla con negro y un pantalón negro también, era más alto que Black Start pero más bajito que Death the Kid, también usaba una especie de banda en la cabeza, su cabello era blanco y estaba peinado hacia arriba a la izquierda, sus ojos eran de un rojo carmesí y unos dientes muy afilados asomaban de su boca; al igual que sus demás compañeros una cola y orejas sobresalían de su cuerpo, en su caso correspondían a las de un perro. En cuanto a la chica, su cabello era una especie de café cenizo y lo peinaba en dos coletas, por encima de su cabeza despuntaban unas largas orejas de conejo de un color cenizo también, usaba una falda a cuadros de combinación rojo y negro que al parecer tenía una abertura trasera por la cual asomaba una esponjosa cola, para rematar un enorme saco negro le cubría todo el cuerpo y solo por encima se asomaba una blusa blanca con corbata verde.

-¡Esa pregunta se las deberíamos hacer nosotros!-Exclamo Kid poniéndose en guardia-¡¿Quién demonios son ustedes y porque nos atacaron?

Los cuatro chicos se mirar unos a otros para luego irrumpir en una sonora carcajada (a excepción de Tsubaki que a es la única que posee un poco de sentido común en esta historia).

-No me digas que nunca has escuchado hablar del temible grupo _"Death Scythe"-_Pregunto Tsubaki con un deje de sorpresa.

-No-Contestaron al unisonó Kid y Crona (la cual en medio de todas las presentaciones se había ido a situar detrás de Death the Kid).

-Oh, Pero claro debieron de haber escuchado de mi grandiosidad, el más famoso que Dios, ¡BLACK START!

-No.

-PERO QUE…-Antes de que pudiera continuar Tsubaki intento tranquilizarlo.

-Bueno pero sabrán acerca del primer círculo de guardia.

-No-Volvieron a responder.

-Muy bien esta va a ser una larga noche-Aclamo la chica de las coletas.

* * *

Araiguma significa mapache mentras risu es ardilla xD

Burbujas de colores: Waa gracias por el review :3! Y bueno uso del termino casual xD

Char: Charmennn! xD malvada no te dejas ver xD también gracias por el review xD

Waa espero y les haya gustado este cap y vamos un review no hara daño piquen el botoncito xD!

Próximo capítulo: "No se lidiar con historias del pasado"


	3. Chapter 3

Discrammer: Hi ne~ bueno antes que nada solo tengo que decir que Soul Eater no me pertenece (si fuera así conoceríamos quien es el padre de Crona ) su creador es Ohkubo Atsushi y yo solo una pobre fan que quiere disque escribir algo decente xD, well JUMP IN!

Caperucita Crona

Capítulo III: ¡No se lidiar con historias del pasado!

-Y así fue que yo el grandísimo y glorioso Black Star venció a superman.

-Eso… ¡NO TIENE NINGUN SENTIDO!

-Claro que no lo tiene para un ser humano como lo eres tu hahahahaha.

Después de la pequeña discusión entre el Araiguma y Death the Kid (la cual comenzó porque el segundo había pedido le contaran el por qué les atacaron, quienes eran los "Death Schyte" y a que se debían sus orejas tipo _cosplay _y el chico peliazul en vez de dejar contestar a alguno de sus compañeros le narro una intrépida historia llena de dolor, comedia y sufrimiento, aun mas desgarradora que el episodio perdido de Bob Esponja), todos los presentes se sentaron y la chica usagi tomo la palabra.

-Bueno antes que nada déjenme presentarnos, yo soy Maka-usagi, el chico peliblanco se llama Soul-inu y a Tsubaki-Risu y Black Star-Araiguma ya los conocen.

-Hahahahaha y nunca lo olvidaran porque soy el ORE-SAMA de los ORE-SAMA.

-Si lo que digas, pero bájate de mi espalda-Comento Soul.

-Bien, supongo que nosotros debemos presentarnos también, yo soy Death the Kid y esta chica de aquí-Dijo mientras señalaba a Crona que aun seguía temblando detrás de él-es Crona.

-Bien y díganme ¿Qué se supone que hacen en este bosque?-Pregunto Maka.

-Estamos en un viaje, ¿Por qué nos atacaron?-Respondió Kid

-Es nuestro trabajo, ¿Qué clase de viaje?

-Crona tiene que hacer un encargo, ¿Cómo que trabajo?

-Es nuestro deber como guardianes del bosque, ¿Qué clase de encargo y a quien?

-Eso ya no es de tu incumbencia.

-Solo déjame recordarte que estas bajo nuestros dominios así que es mejor que te andes con cuidado-Señalo Soul mientras observaba peligrosamente al chico pelinegro.

-Ja, no quiero que me digan eso personas que embisten por detrás como cobardes.

-¡¿Qué demonios insinúas?-Exclamaron Black Star y Soul.

-Que si realmente fuesen un peligro atacarían cara a cara.

-Te la estas ganando…-Hablaron de nuevo los chicos a la vez que tomaban una posición de ofensiva y al parecer se proponían atacar a Kid pero…

-¡MAKA CHOP X 2!

La chica usagi dejo fuera de combate a sus compañeros al golpearlos con dos enormes volúmenes de enciclopedia en la cabeza.

-¡¿Maka porque demonios hiciste eso?-Pregunto Soul mientras se frotaba la cabeza y unas lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos.

-Mira-Dijo Maka dirigiéndose hacia Death the Kid e ignorando el comentario del chico inu-Nosotros solo atacamos a gente de corazón impuro que venga a estas tierras con fines malvados, y viendo sus almas me puedo dar cuenta de que ustedes no son esa clase de personas, así que dejemos de pelear ¿de acuerdo?-Maka les dedico una sonrisa tierna y sincera y aunque Kid aun estaba desconfiado fue esta vez Crona quien se mostro cooperativa.

-S-si, con-confi-emos en en e-ellos Kid-san-Dijo.

-Pero Crona…

-No-no pa-pare-cen ma-malas per-personas…

Kid solo volvió a suspirar derrotado y decidió calmarse, de nuevo todos tomaron asiento alrededor de la fogata y Maka tomo la palabra.

-Bien, al parecer tú no te fías en nosotros-Hablo dirigiéndose a Kid- así que te explicare el por qué te atacamos y quienes somos, pero a cambio ustedes nos tendrán que decir por que viajan por un sitio tan peligroso como este.

-¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ustedes?

-No puedes saberlo, solo puedes confiar-Hablo Tsubaki que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen de la situación.

-Kid-san de-déjalos con-continuar.

-Bien-siguió Maka-Más allá del terrible y sofocante desierto existe un reino, conocido por todos los alrededores por "Death City".

Al escuchar esto Crona dio un respingo ¿Qué tenían que ver todos ellos con su hogar "Death City"?

-Esta ciudad se caracteriza por su justo, valiente, bondadoso y poderoso rey, llamado Shinigami-sama, mas sin embargo un día después del nacimiento del primer hijo del rey algo sucedió, unos le llamaron el día oscura, otros Armagedón, pero hasta ahora lo mas creíble es "locura", si… una horrible ola de locura azoto la ciudad, el único capaz de detenerla era Shinigami-sama el cual sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo a la batalla enviando a todo su ejército a ayudar, según cuentan fue una guerra encarnizada entre lo que se considera bueno y correcto y el mal…-la chica hizo una pausa y sus ojos se encontraron perdidos viendo el fuego.

-Dicen que de todos aquellos que combatieron no existen sobrevivientes-Hablo el chico Inu viendo a su compañera-todos dieron su vida por proteger a los ciudadanos…

-Una vez finalizada la guerra y teniendo como vencedor a Shinigami-sama-la chica de pelo cenizo volvió a tomar la palabra- todo mundo pudo volver a ver la luz del sol y se celebro que la locura había desaparecido del reino, pero…

-Cuando Shinigami-sama volvió a su hogar, el castillo Shibusen-Ahora hablaba Tsubaki-se dio cuenta de que alguien aprovechándose de la situación de guerra había entrado en su casa y…

-Asesinado al único heredero del poderoso rey-Finalizo Black Star.

Después de un pequeño momento de silencio incomodo y que los chicos-mimis tomaran una expresión melancólica Death the Kid se desespero.

-Esa es una muy linda historia acerca de la lucha y el valor, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con ustedes?, o más importante aún, ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros?

-Veras-hablo con más convicción Maka-aunque esa es en si la historia no paso tal cual, dicen que quienes comenzaron la racha de locura fueron las brujas del norte, pero nadie pudo demostrar nada, además, nunca se encontró el cuerpo del pequeño hijo de Shinigami-sama, y lo más importante, no todos los soldados de la guerra murieron, pues nosotros cuatro somos algunos de los sobrevivientes, cuando todo finalizo el rey cayó en una profunda depresión y tomo la decisión de buscar al responsable de ese horrible acto, eligió entre los que seguían en pie a los mejores guerreros y los envió a una larga búsqueda…

La chica de pronto paro con su narración y a lo lejos se podía ver como el sol salía sonriente para anunciar la llegada de una nueva mañana.

-Maldición-Dijo Soul a la vez que se levantaba apresuradamente-Nos tenemos que ir.

-¿Están escapando de nuevo?-Pregunto amenazadoramente Kid.

-Es un tanto complicado, por favor sean pacientes les explicaremos todo esta noche-Hablo amablemente Tsubaki.

Antes de que Kid pudiera objetar algo los cuatro chicos se habían esfumado y de nuevo solo quedaron él y Crona, la cual estaba sumamente pensativa pues la historia que acababa de escuchar no le parecía en nada familiar, si bien sus padres le contaron sobre la guerra que azoto Death City cuando ella era muy pequeña nunca le dijeron nada referente a una ola de locura y el hecho de que Shinigami-sama tuviese un hijo.

-¿Crona estas bien?

Kid se había acercado a la pensativa chica y cuando ella volteo se encontró con la cara del muchacho a escasos centímetros de la suya lo que provoco que se sonrojara hasta la punta de los cabellos.

-Si… si-Dijo mientras agachaba la mirada y se levantaba torpemente-Yo… amm… ire… iré a tomar un poco de agua.

La pequeña caperucita salió corriendo dejando a un Death the Kid sumamente confundido.

-Kid.

-¿Qué pasa ahora Liz?

-Es sobre la historia que esos chicos acaban de contar-Hablo el arma la cual sostenía Kid y de nuevo reflejaba a la joven de cabello rubio-oscuro-me parece que la he escuchad antes.

-Nee-chan tiene razón-ahora quien hablo fue Patty-creo que escuche una historia similar antes de conocer a Kid-kun.

-¿Están seguras?

-Si-Contestaron las rubias al unisonó

-Mmm, pues supongo que si es así nos tendremos que quedar esta noche para escuchar hasta el final, pero ¿realmente creen que lo que dijeron esos chicos es cierto?

-Como que puede ser que lo sea como que puede ser que no lo sea, además esta es una de las oportunidades que hemos estado esperando -Dijo Liz emocionada-tal vez así podamos descubrir algo de nuestro pasado, tanto nosotras como tú Kid…

El chico y sus dos armas se quedaron en silencio, cada uno pensando en lo que se prometieron buscar (excepto Patty ella imaginaba como sería un mundo dominado por jirafas mutantes ninja).

-Ne Kid-kun-Patty fue la que rompió el silencio después de que descubriera que sus jirafas no podrían vivir debajo de una alcantarilla-¿A dónde se fue tu novia de cabello rosa?

-Patty cuantas veces tengo que decirte que Crona no es mi novia… espera ¿Dónde rayos esta Crona?

Ya era hora de que Crona volviera del rio, pero al parecer no había señales de ella, Kid se comenzó a preocupar y echo a correr al rumbo donde vio a la chica irse.

-Waaa waaa calma Kid no corras tan rápido-protesto Liz.

-¿Y qué tal si cayo al rio? O ¿Fue atacada? O…

Pero antes de que el chico pudiera continuar ya había llegado al sitio del riachuelo y lo primero que vio fue a la caperucita recargada contra un árbol y completamente dormida.

-Pobrecilla debe de estar agotada.

Dijo Kid a la vez que se acercaba a la chica y una vez que estuvo junto a ella con su mano movió unos cabellos que caían sobre la cara de Crona a la vez que la contemplaba tiernamente pensando "que simétrica cara tiene".

-Cof cof cof cof…

Una muy mala imitación de tos por parte de Liz saco a Kid de sus pensamientos haciendo que su cara se tornara roja.

-Jijijiji la cara de Kid es un tomate hahahahaha.

Canturrio Patty, el chico ignorándolas tomo a Crona por las piernas y espalda y la cargo con cuidado hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la fogata de anoche.

Cuando Crona despertó un suculento olor inundo su nariz y una fina línea de saliva comenzó a bajar por la comisura de su labio.

-¿Estas bien Crona? Si tienes hambre se libre de servirte cuanto quieras.

Kid se encontraba meneando una especie de cacerola muy rustica, la cual humeaba y cuando Crona se acerco pudo ver que en su interior había una deliciosa sopa hecha con pescado y algunas plantas de los alrededores. El estomago de la chica rugió en cuanto se acerco a la deliciosa comida y esto hizo que ella bajara la cabeza avergonzada y Kid soltara una alegre carcajada.

-Ya te dije que si tienes hambre puedes comer cuanto quieras.

-Espero que eso también se aplique para nosotros.

Detrás de los arbustos se escucho una suave voz masculina, la cual pertenecía al chico Inu de la noche pasada, pero no solo el apareció, detrás se podían ver a Maka-Usagi, Black Star- Araiguma y Tsubaki-Risu.

-El gran Ore-sama merece todo un festín hahahahahaha.

Los cuatro chicos se sentaron alrededor del fuego justo como la noche pasada y una vez que todos terminaron de comer (a pesar de las protestas de parte de Kid) Maka tomo la palabra.

-Muy bien ¿en qué nos quedamos ayer?

Bueno antes que nada debo pedirles una disculpa u.u, primero por subir el fic después de tanto y la segunda por escribir mal el nombre de Black Star! Gomen u/u…

Bueno ya pasando a otros temas jeeje como quedo xD? Les gusto? No les gusto? :3? Un review en donde me lo digan please xD, haha no estuve muy inspirada para este cap hasta que tuve que estudiar para mi examen :P y mágicamente termine escribiendo x3! Bueno un agradecimiento a Burbujas de colores que me deja un review cuando nadie más lo hace TwT o y también a Evangeline 17 que recientemente me dejo un review arigatoo neeee :3 , espero y pueda atraer más público para el fic :P… pero bueno nos vemos en el próximo cap.

Próximo capítulo: No se lidiar con peleas de media noche.


End file.
